A noite nem começou ainda
by Nielita
Summary: Você pode encontrar seus amigos badalando na night, num papo de msn numa madrugada, ou de tantas outras formas. Mas e praqueles que adoram chocolate e quebracabeça? Como fazer? Hints MxN Para Nandinha em seu aniversário, umas havaianas pra você rsrs


**Disclaimer: **Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem. Não terei nenhum retorno financeiro com essa história.

**N/A: **Essa fic estava no meu computador pra ser terminada há tanto tempo... creio que chegou a hora certa.

**Shipper, ou quase: **MelloxNear, ou seja, quase YAOI heheh

_Para Nandinha, em sem aniversário._

**A noite nem começou ainda...**

Já havia algum tempo que o ponteiro maior do relógio da SPK havia passado pela marca da zero hora. Era o melhor momento do dia, quando todos já haviam se despedido e a paz reinava. A madrugada avançava lentamente, trazendo consigo a escuridão e o silêncio, enquanto uma única luz mantinha-se desperta. Sob ela residiam um menino e seu quebra-cabeça.

Era um trabalho complexo, deduzir qual peça se encaixaria melhor em outra, girá-las até encontrar a posição certa, até que finalmente, depois de tanto esforço, o brinquedo estaria montado.

Todavia Near ainda não havia chegado no passo final, pelas suas contas demoraria até que conseguisse montar tudo. A única meta que havia estipulado é que queria terminar naquela madrugada.

Foi quando seu telefone tocou. Se naquele silêncio qualquer barulhinho seria percebido como um estrondo, o que dizer de um toque telefônico... Era quase uma sirene. Não era algo incomum o telefone chamar na madrugada da SPK, mas somente uma pessoa parecia ter o dom de fazer a ligação justo nos momentos em que estava mais concentrado. Naquela hora, só poderia ser Mello. Foi só por isso que Near dignou-se a levantar-se, o toque não o distrairia, houvesse possibilidade de ser outra pessoa, ele deixaria tocar até que alguém resolvesse acordar e atender. Mas ele, Near, não poderia deixar de atender uma ligação do melhor amigo que já tivera em vida.

"Oi Mello..."

O educado cumprimento de Near foi seguido por um despejo de palavras tão rápidas e afrontadoras que mal se podia entendê-las.

"Mechamandopelomeunomesópramostrarquejásabiaqueeraeuquemestavaligando,nãoé,Near??Sim...Vocêquer mostrarqueconsegueseanteciparamim,queconseguedescobrirmeuspassos,quesabeatéahoraquevouteligar!!!"

"Só te chamei de Mello porque sabia que era você, Mello. Você comeu chocolate demais outra vez?"

"Pare de me provocar, Near!!! Quer saber de uma coisa... eu sei que você estava jogando seu maldito quebra-cabeças, eu também consigo antecipar seus passos."

"Bom, dado que monto quebra-cabeças todas às noites desde que eu tinha 3 anos de idade, desculpe, devo informar que não é uma dedução tão complicada assim."

"Como eu imaginava você caiu na minha armadilha, eu também como bombons todas as noites desde que eu tenho 3 anos de idade, então eu me saio melhor, porque sei que você deve estar montando o seu quebra cabeças de quinze mil peças. Calculando a velocidade com que você passa de um nível pra outro de dificuldade eu sei que você só pode estar no de quinze mil peças, não estou certo, Near?"

"Sim, está. Na hora que o telefone tocou eu estava encaixando a peça treze mil duzentos e quarenta e sete de um total de quinze mil peças."

"HAHAHAH Venci!!!!"

"E bombons de café, você come toda noite? Ainda não me respondeu. Já volto, acabei de visualizar onde se encaixa a peça treze mil duzentos e quarenta e oito."

Abandonou o gancho do telefone sobre a mesa, como se não fosse nada demais largar uma pessoa falando sozinha, era indiferente a qualquer reação que o amigo pudesse manifestar. Mello estava sendo ignorado, Near fizera assim a vida inteira e por toda a vida irritou Mello.

"MORRA, NEAR!!!!"

Seu berro foi tão alto que, mesmo não estando com o aparelho no ouvido, Near conseguiu escutá-lo. Mello bateu o telefone e encerrou a ligação, mas o gênio da SPK não se importou muito, precisava terminar o jogo. Ademais, era tão clichê o que estava prestes a ocorrer que Near nem precisava ser esforçar muito pra prever os acontecimentos futuros.

Encaixou mais 5 peças e olhou para os monitores de segurança, Mello não deveria demorar a aparecer, com toda certeza estava nas redondezas quando fez a ligação.

Outras 10 peças encaixadas e nada do loiro no televisor. Talvez Mello estivesse se consumindo em sua hiper atividade, se perguntando freneticamente se deveria ou não ir até a SPK, ou talvez quisesse aplicar-lhe uma lição, fazê-lo sentir-se ignorado. Mas como Near ainda era indiferente a tudo aquilo, seja lá qual fosse o objetivo de Mello, ele não seria alcançado.

Ou seria?

Para cada peça montada, agora, se somava um olhar de desdém para os monitores. Near não ia demonstrar reações, mas queria ver Mello surgir na tela. Independente das desavenças ao longo da vida, Mello era a única pessoa viva que lhe era querida. Era uma pena que o loiro se recusasse a entender aquela situação e tudo o que fazia era encarar o relacionamento dos dois como uma competição. Na cabeça de Near estava claro que se cooperassem seriam invencíveis, mas para Mello não era assim, Near havia cometido uma ofensa grave ao seu orgulho, havia sido escolhido em seu lugar para suceder L, aquilo não era um trauma possível de ser superado.

O que Mello não sabia é que era o único quebra cabeças que Near não conseguia montar. Por mais que girasse as peças, não achava uma forma de se acertar com ele. Por isso não se sentia mal em interromper o jogo de 15.000 pedras, estava só mudando para um tabuleiro muito mais difícil de se resolver.

Precisava iniciar seus pensamentos a partir de alguma premissa, decidiu-se pelo cenário em que Mello estava realmente ali na rua, só não havia entrado justamente porque queria pirraçá-lo. O loiro não viria simplesmente para frustar as expectativas de Near.

Se quisesse resolver o impasse, Near teria de ir chamá-lo. Era chato ceder aos caprichos de Mello, mas seria ainda mais chato perder a chance de encontrar-se com ele. Isso implicaria em Mello sentir-se vitorioso, mas não havia problema, aquela competição era coisa do loiro e não dele.

Em questão de minutos um menino de pijamas abriu a porta que dava pra um corredor vigiado por dezenas de câmeras, ficou ali parado enrolando delicadamente o dedo nos cabelos prateados, com olhos perdidos em algum lugar no piso abaixo de seus pés. Não demorou e o esperado garoto de aparência germânica apareceu no lado oposto. A idéia de Near dera certo. Como era bom estar sempre certo.

"Você demorou."

"Pensei em não vir, mas como eu sabia que você sabia que eu viria, então vim mesmo, porque assim você abriria a porta e eu não teria que me incomodar com nenhum segurança da SPK, não poderia desperdiçar uma oportunidade dessas, HÁ!"

"Muito bom da sua parte. E o que você pretende fazer aqui na SPK "desprotegida"? Colher alguma informação ou dedução a que minha equipe e eu chegamos? "

"Não, eu vou chegar até Kira do meu jeito e provar que sou muito melhor do que você."

"Então?"

"Sai da frente."

Mello empurrou Near pro lado. Não era pura maldade sua, acontecia de ser uma pessoa muito agitada que não podia esperar que o outro com toda sua calma e vagareza saísse efetivamente da frente. Assim que adentrou pela SPK percebeu aquela luz solitária, denunciando onde estaria o seu troféu.

"Ah..."

Near só pode suspirar quando Mello parou na frente do quebra cabeças. Os chutes do loiro destruíram rapidamente um trabalho de dias.

Quando Mello terminou o serviço sujo, puxou um chocolate do bolso e sorriu psicoticamente.

"E agora, o que vai fazer?"

Deliciava-se com seu chocolate quase tanto quanto com a visão de um Near derrotado. Era tudo muito bom: Near era tão idiota que não conseguia revidar minimamente. Era de fato um ultraje que tivesse sido o escolhido para suceder L.

"Agora vou ter que começar tudo de novo. O pior é que já estava com tanto sono..." Dizendo isso, Near sentou-se e começou a juntar pacientemente todas as peças, com aquela calma e indiferença típicas que destruíam os nervos de Mello.

"Larga de ser ridículo_ "O pior que eu estava com tanto sono... nhe nhe nhe"" _Disse Mello, remendando nervosamente as palavras de Near. "Será que você não pode tomar uma atitude de homem!?!?!!?" Berrou mais uma vez o loiro.

"Minha única meta nesta madrugada é terminar de montar esse quebra-cabeça, brigar contigo não me parece algo muito inteligente pra esse objetivo."

Mello começou a arrancar os próprios cabelos, era muito ingrata a situação em que a vida o jogara. Queria bater com tudo em Near, espancá-lo até que ele não pudesse mais desfiar sua indiferença... mas vencer pela força física seria uma derrota do mesmo jeito.

"Então vai dormir, idiota Eu continuo a montar esse seu quebra-cabeça ainda mais idiota."

Finalmente a expressão de Near mudara, estava surpreso. Agora Mello estava satisfeito, aquele sim era o gostinho da vitória.

"Você parece... surpreso..." Disse irônico.

"Sim, estou."

"E?"

"Não posso deixar você sozinho."

"HAHAH, esse é o seu melhor, Near? Desconfiar de mim? Então durma por aí..."

"Claro."

E já que era uma competição para ver quem surpreendia mais, Near não pôde perder a oportunidade. Repousou a cabeça no colo do loirinho.

Mas o desafio da surpresa parecia ter perdido o sentido. Os dois se sentiam tão confortáveis que desenvolveram mecanicamente suas funções de dormir e montar quebra-cabeça.

"Ah... como eram bons aqueles tempos..."

A nostalgia de tempos que não voltam mais. Tempos que talvez nem existiram, frutos unicamente de um subconsciente criativo, mas que, ainda assim , se sente falta. Os piores de todos, os que poderiam ter sido, mas não foram.

Mas estava razoável daquele jeito.

Os olhinhos de Near já estavam quase vencidos. Suspirou, enquanto ouvia Mello comer seu chocolate, devia ser uma espécie de música de ninar.

"Venha me visitar mais vezes de madrugada, Mello..."

"Isso não é uma visita, idiota!"

Near sorriu e adormeceu.

**Fim **

* * *

**Notas Finais: **Pois é, a fic estava desde junho sendo concebida, no ritmo de um parágrafo por semana (e olhe lá...). Mas é aniversário da Nandinha! Então era obrigação desenrolar. 

Esse ano ganhei de presente de aniversário umas havaianas verdes com miçangas... a pessoa que me deu, disse que presentes são assim, você tem de dar aquilo que a pessoa não fazia questão de ter, mas que, se ganhasse, acharia bom. Eu gostei muito das chinelas... e de fato, não compraria por livre e espontânea vontade hehehe

Então, como presentear a mestra de MxN, se não fosse com algo que ela ainda não tem (ou não fez rsrsrs)?

Ok, essa é a minha grande desculpa pra essa parte fluffy besta. Mas mesmo assim, espero que tenha gostado!

Na verdade, tomara que todos tenham gostado rsrs


End file.
